


The Galahdian Coeurl Daddy

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Collaboration, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Condom, POV Female Character, Slight Possesive Behavior, mutual feelings, switching point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: You danced while you knew your Daddy was watching you. It seemed your Daddy, though, was interested in a more private kind of dancing.





	The Galahdian Coeurl Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> A collab between my friend Vathekael and me after Eaddi mentioned to me to do a few stories with a sugar Daddy theme. We probably will make a series of these with different characters in a sugar daddy role.
> 
> Apologies for any errors.

yuThe steady hard beat of the music pumped through your veins as you lifted your arms and moved along with the beat, dancing on one of the small platforms scattered around on the main floor of the dance floor. It was busy, but not super busy that you couldn’t move around comfortable. The Galahdian Coeurl - one of the highly exclusive clubs run by Ulric Inc. with Nyx Ulric as the head of it – always made sure that there weren’t too many people inside so it didn’t become uncomfortable. It gave the club even more an air of exclusivity. You knew the owner, Nyx Ulric, was watching you right now as he was your sexy sugar daddy.

At times you had to pinch yourself to make sure this was all real. He was hot as hell with his blue eyes, tanned skin, and minimalistic tattoos. The man could have anyone he wanted, but for some reason his choice had fallen on the struggling college student who he got to know through one of his close friends; Crowe Altius.

But you didn’t complain. He kept you in comfort, paid for all your expenses, and all he wanted in return was someone on his arm when he goes to parties or dinners. And some other consented stuff.

You sighed in pleasure to yourself as the memories of some of the activities the two of you had gotten into in hotels made you all hot and bothered again. Your eyes fluttered shut as you let your mind wander. Aah, he sure was all delicious sugar with that dark skin of his. You loved to lick it all up and please him. As you were doing right now. Not the licking though.

He loved to watch you dance. Knowing that others were watching you, but he knew you were his. A special necklace with a little stone that could only be found in Galahd hung around your neck and was as a silent symbol of his ‘ownership’ of you felt warm and comfortable. You could still remember the rush that had gone through you when he had placed it around your neck, the man on his knees before you as you sat on the bed. You had made sure to thank him appropriately for it.

Eyes moved up, towards the box with the tinted glass that looked over the club. Even though you couldn’t see him, you could feel his eyes on you. Your lips quirking as you made a seductive move for his benefit.

Nyx watched you from behind the one-way glass window, hiding him from being watched in return. His eyes focused on one person in particular. His gaze moving over your body as you danced gracefully, the coloured light giving you an ethereal appearance.

Although there were many writhing bodies on the dance floor, they did not peak his interest or attention. No, he watched you like a cat watching his prey. Or maybe he was the prey, and you hypnotising him with the sensual way you moved – the necklace glinting in the light and your body dressed in the pretty little black number he had given you. The sight made his body react, fingers curling into a fist as his tongue darted over his lips. It seemed he needed your help with something, although he knew that it was something you had been aiming for with the way you moved. Knowing exactly how to turn him on.

Pulling out his phone out of his pants, he quickly sent a message to Crowe. The woman prowled the dance floor, looking for some fresh meat for the night. He knew though that sure she'd fulfil his request. It was a simple one, but it would yield pleasure for both of you. Putting his phone away, he clasped his hands behind his back as he continued watching you. Mentally preparing himself for the fun times ahead.

Almost jumping out of your skin when a hand rested on your lower back, you looked back and met Crowe’s sparkling brown eyes. Beaming at her, you leaned in as she leaned down. Part of you had a good idea why she had sought you out. Her full lips caressing your ear as her hand rested on your hip. Because of the loud music, you could just make out that Nyx wanted you to come up – as you had expected -, so you nodded and pressed a kiss against her cheek before making your way to the private staircase that would lead to Nyx’s private room/office where he hosted private parties for wealthy clients, celebrity friends and what not. Wiggling your fingers at the bouncer, he let you up there stairs and you walked into the cool room.

You bit down on your bottom lip as you saw Nyx standing by the huge window. His back turned towards you, his hands clasped together. He always looked so good in his Italian tailored suits. His hair braided back in his cultural style.

Your little heels clicked on the wooden floor as you made your way towards him and rested your manicured fingers against his solid back. “You called,” you whispered husky as the sounds were heavily muted here. Quite a refreshing and relaxing moment after all the stimuli from downstairs. A little oasis of peace in the middle of the canopy of chaos and noises.

Turning his head, the man watched you amused. "Seems like someone has been enjoying herself." He smirked, eyes dancing with amusement. He loved when you let go, just enjoying yourself as if you didn't have a care in the world. He supposed some of it might come from him paying you, but he gladly did so. To see your smile when you managed to pay your bills and even buy something nice was worth every penny, gave him pleasure and satisfaction. The fact that you looked stunning was a big bonus. With that tight black dress on, you looked downright sinful. A sin he enjoyed to indulge himself in.

Reaching out, he slid his arm around your waist, bulling you closer to him. It was something he dearly enjoyed as well, having you close to him. It didn't have to be sexual. Just to have your affection was enough. It soothed something inside of him.

“Of course. It’s nice to dance on some good music.” Pressing yourself against him, you rested your hand on his solid stomach hidden under his dark blue dress shirt. His stomach rising in steady rise and fall.

Yes. He was your hot sexy sugar daddy, but in the last few months he sure had become a friend as well. At times, you would just lie in his bed with him propped up beside you on his side and elbow. His fingers tracing patterns over your skin while you two talked about whatever came to mind. Joking around like teenagers almost, before things turned naughty again, and he took your breath away.

But sometimes he just wanted affection. He, at times, appeared so lonely. And you gladly gave it to him. “You’re having fun up here, watching your realm like a Coeurl?” you asked cheekily as you pushed yourself up and pressed a light kiss on the corner of his jaw. Inhaling his spicy aftershave and crispy clean soap. Sometimes you dabbed some of his aftershave on a handkerchief, so you could smell his scent whenever you were apart. Yeah...you started to have it bad for him.

"Look out at the world, Y/N. Everything the light touches will be yours," he said dramatically, gesturing over the party goers, before chuckling and pressing a kiss on your head. Sometimes it felt like the two of you had an actual relationship, but he figured it was him reading into it too much. After all, he was in a position of power over you, and he feared any relationship might be started because of fear of him cutting off your funds.

Of course, he wouldn't do that to you, but he knew fear could be irrational. That was the reason he had not asked you to be exclusive with him, even if he himself saw no one else but you.  
"I'm glad you're having fun. You must've made some guys and girls very hot and bothered down there." Letting his eyes go up and down your form, he smiled amused. He sure had gotten all hot and bothered.

“See a darn lot of dark spots, Mufasa,” you drawled back amused before chuckling with him and leaned into his touch. A soft tightening in your heart and chest which you usually felt at his affection, but it was a good kind. “Oh? Didn’t really pay attention to others. I was dancing for myself and you.”

Pulling back, you did a little twirl so he could see better how the dress he bought for you hugged your little body. Showing off the curves he lust after so hard. With a smirk on your lips, you blew him a cheeky kiss – just to rile him up. “You like how I look, Daddy? I’m even wearing that little lacy fun you bought me.”

His eyes darkened while his tongue darted over his lips. "Daddy likes it a lot, baby girl." You seemed so comfortable in the clothes, something that made him happy. When you felt comfortable and happy, it meant he was doing a good job. An idea hit him, and he chuckled, a leer finding its way to his lips.

Walking up to you, he gently pushed so that you walked backwards until your back hit the glass overseeing the club. Leaning forward, he whispered in your ear. "Will my baby girl help me with a small problem I have?" Pushing his hips forward, he let you know exactly what he needed help with. And it wasn't so small.

“Would more call it a behemoth sized problem,” you purred back as you felt his thick erection pressing against you, immediately making you feel hotter and wetter. While you shuddered against him, your stomach tightened as you felt the unyielding coolness of the glass against your back.

He wanted to have sex against the window? You knew no one could see through it, but what if they did? Somehow. Someway. Or security cameras. Or one of his crew walked in on you because this was still his office. But it was what Daddy wanted, and you did what made Daddy happy.

“Is that why you wanted me to wear this? So you have better access to my naughty bits?” you murmured back as he pressed his body firmer against yours, grinding against him and silently giving him your consent to have his way with you.

"That, and to make everyone jealous of you. My baby girl is so beautiful, I have to show it off to the world." Rubbing his nose against yours, he smiled. It was true: you were beautiful, and he wanted you to feel empowered. Like the world was your oyster. Making you feel hot was something that could make you feel like that.

Letting his hand glide down your body, he cupped your ass, squeezing it through the flimsy material. It really was easy access to you. Not that you complained, he was sure. The lights still shone on the other side of the glass, sometimes passing over the two of you, bathing you in cool blue or passionate red. It all felt ethereal, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing you.

“They’re more jealous of me finding a damn fine man like you.” Your hands fisted his shirt as you kissed him back. It was passionate and deep, him showing off his skill and experience as he swept his tongue over your lips before dipping in. Conquering you as he had done more than once before. Your ass grinding back against his hands as he kept squeezing and groping them.  
Your eyes fluttered shut as you tipped your head to the side. He could kiss so good, making you hot and bothered with just one kiss if he wanted. He tasted good - like peppermint and sweet chocolate. You forgot for a moment where you were, that’s how powerful his kisses were.

Humming, Nyx pulled on your lower lip gently, before resting his forehead against yours. His eyes brushed over your skin like his fingers would if they weren’t so busy touching your body. For a moment, he allowed himself to bask in the affection the pause had created, before continuing with what he had set out to do.

Letting his hand go even lower, he pushed up the hem of your skirt. Those calloused hands of his teasing your thighs as he peppered kisses on your lips. I’m the lucky one, fluttered through his mind, but he chose to remain silent. You'd know, in time, but not now. For now, he'd focus on getting you lost in pleasure as the music blasted outside, the world oblivious to what was taking place in that small room.

His hand didn't go for your entrance just yet, choosing to instead tease the soft skin of your inner thigh, His other hand found its way up that glorious chest of yours. He knew how much you loved to have your breasts toyed with, and would not leave them unattended during a session. That was one of the reasons he preferred a long term relationship – even though it was a sugar one. It allowed him to learn every single way to drive his partner wild, to know what would made them dissolve in pleasure. Wreck their nails of his back to leave marks on his own.

Panting against his mouth, you tried not to whine or pout. He always went slower when you tried to rush him. Taking his time exploring you, having learned how to play you like a fiddle. You moved your fingers into his hair and massages his scalp, feeling the silkiness of his hair against your skin.

The little sharp inhale you felt against your lips when you scratched his scalp. Your breasts felt heavier and constrained in your bra and dress, wishing you could feel his touch directly on it. He loved your breasts, as much as you loved having them played with, spending time between them or sucking on your nipples. Toying and tucking on it. He just loved exploring every curve and dip, giving each inch of you attention. It was a rousing and powerful. Making you fall a little more each time you two were intimate.

He sighed happily as you massaged his scalp. It was something he secretly loved, so whenever you'd scratch his head he'd turn into a puddle for you. Maybe it wasn’t truly secretly, as he didn’t hide his reaction, and you always made sure to do it whenever you had the chance.

Kissing you tenderly, he let his hand move upwards finally, massaging your clothed heat. There wasn't much cloth separating you two, but it was enough, the lace feeling soft against his fingers. His kiss turned hungrier as he massaged your entrance, still not moving the panties to the side.

He could feel the fabric becoming wetter from your juices, making his own cock harden just a bit more. It was something he adored about you, how you responded to his touch. You weren't afraid to show what you liked and not, telling him to fuck off when he was doing something bad and to continue the fuck on when he did something good. It made him chuckle. Sometimes he wondered who actually was the Daddy.

“Oh oh oh oh,” you mewled and hiss in delight when you felt his firm fingers where you wanted him the most. One hand left his hair and moved to his belt, opening it without even glancing at it. While your lips were occupied with his, you lowered his zipper as his cock pushed insistently against it.

Carefully you moved your hand into his pants and laughed softly against his lips as you felt him not even wearing underwear. Fucking adventurous bastard. “You feel so warm in my hand, Daddy. So smooth and silky. I love it when I can touch you,” you murmured husky to him as you rolled your hips so you moved your heat against his fingers while yours wrapped around the stiff part of his cock.

A bit of his precum smeared against your skin, and you wanted to taste it. Your fingers tightened and started to carefully stroke him. Moving your palm over the tip, you used his precum to stroke him better. It aroused you how his breath hitched when touched him like this. The undiluted eagerness for more. Sometimes he wrapped his fingers around yours and fucked your fist while whispering filthy things to you. Or used your breasts. Parts of you tightened or tingled as you remembered those moments.

"You're free to do that whenever you want, baby girl." You were one of the few who got that privilege. While he was handsy with friends, none of them touched him as much as you did. It was something only you had privilege to do so, even if you weren't aware of it.

Hips moving against your fist, moans spilling from his lips as he let your jack him off. Your softer hand felt fantastic around him, but nothing could beat your heat. Your walls massaging him like your life depended on it. Since you were touching him unhindered, he supposed he could repay the favour. Moving your underwear to the side, he plunged two fingers into you, moving them in and out as he watched you. "Love that. Love how you respond to my touch."

Pushing yourself up on your toes, your back arched a little bit as your eyelashes fluttered. His fingers so much thicker than your own. The only man who has touched you ever since you met him, and you started this...whatever thing you had. Him and only him. It had felt bad and wrong to even think of seeing someone else as well.

“Mmm. Daddy. More. I need more.” Filthy sounds kept coming from your mouth, your cheeks heating up at the obscene sounds you were making as he stared down at your face. Reading every little micro change on your face as he fucked you with his fingers. His thumb pressing on your clit as you stroked him even faster. Your hips rocked harder and faster on his fingers, getting them all slick with your juices and he could feel you tighten around him.

It seemed like it wasn't only him that was eager tonight. Chuckling, he kissed your nose, amused and aroused. Inserting a third finger, he made sure you were ready for him. As soon as he deemed you loose enough, he removed his hand and carefully removing your touch from his member. Stepping back, he signalled for you to spin around.

"You'll see the whole club while I fuck you, and wonder if the people down there can see you if they just look up." It was a bit of a possessive streak, as he wanted to let everyone know just who you belonged to. But he also knew for a certainty that nothing could be seen through the glass, so you had nothing to worry about. While he wanted everyone to know, he also felt possessive of you, wanting to be the only person who got to see you debauched.

Placing your hands against the glass, you leaned forward a bit more as your eyes widened at the heat in his voice. The dark timber in it. You yelped when his hand smacked your behind, feeling a bit of your own stickiness on your skin now. It only made you wiggle your hips back at him as your pussy felt so empty, wanting to be filled with his thick cock.

You felt a little bit of anxiety as you watched everyone dance, but fuck, it was hot as hell too. Knowing that someone could walk in on you as well. “Mmm. Daddy, fuck me good. I was thinking about you on the dance floor. Knowing the naughty stuff people get up to down there. I kept imagining your hands on me. Please. Oh, fuck me, please,” you begged him needy as your clothes felt horribly tight around your body.

Placing his hands on the glass as well, he caged you in with his body, chest pressed against your back as he nosed at your ear. His cock was teasing your entrance, resting along it as he took his time, enjoying your sweet pleas.

"I'd fuck you on the dance floor, show everyone just who you belong to," he breathed, before biting your ear. He had never been a really possessive man, but you brought it out in him. You were special to him, and while the arrangement left little room for growth on the emotional level, his heart didn't care. Did the heart ever cared if it came to matters of love?

“So possessive. I’m sure everyone already knows, because of the necklace I wear.” The Coeurl being the logo of his company. No one, but him would use it to mark his kept woman.

“Don’t you own a sex club?” you asked breathless as you rolled your hips, moving your wet folds over the hard length of his cock. Your ear throbbed lightly, the sensation paradoxically pleasurable. Your fingers pressed firmer against the glass as you had nothing to hold onto. Mmm, it felt so good what he was doing to you. So cardinal. Both of you still dressed.

Honestly. It was a sin to see him in a suit. It made you want to ride him while holding onto his tie, feel his firm hands on your behind as he guided you up and down his cock. Maybe something for the next time.

Humming, he kissed your abused ear as he began to meet your thrusts. "The public doesn't know that." While he did indeed own a sex club, it was disguised as a regular bar to those unaware of its secret.

Humping against you, he savoured the glide of your sex along his length, your nether lips kissing his warm skin. Such a sweet little thing you were. Seemed like he had to spoil you even more after this evening. While this coupling was rushed, it was still important for him to do foreplay. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing his partner quiver and beg for his cock, wanting them to not know anything more than the need for him, for release. While he did not have that kind of time right then and there, he still could tease you a bit by not penetrating you just yet.

“Why not? Sex sells, aaaah,” you cried out louder as his tip bumped against your clit, making little stars sparkle before your eyes. Tilting your head to the side, you gave him better access to your throat which he took eagerly. Leaving kisses and little marks on your skin as he squeezed and massages your breast firmly.

Oh, it was so dirty what you were doing, grinding and moving against each other. His cock so close to where you wanted him, but not giving you what you needed just yet. Your breathing increased as you closed your eyes, just rocking back as it felt...comfortable in a way as well. His body so much bigger and stronger than yours. Holding you possessively close. Your heat pulsed with anticipation, a little bit of your juices trickling down your thighs slowly. “Nyx...Daddy please. I feel so empty. I need you inside of me.”

"Alright baby girl," he murmured, before moving away slightly, only to grab a hold of his erection. Guiding it, he lined himself up with your entrance and began pushing in, shuddering as your walls hugged him tight. "Such a good girl." His voice was husky, and he rested against your back again, hands coming up to cover your own while his hips moved slowly.

He stopped half way in, teasingly listening to your groans of dissatisfaction, before snapping his hips into place, burying himself to the hilt. While he had pulled such a stunt, he did not move straight away, letting you get used to him inside of you again. Though recently he had been more inside than not.

“OH FUCK!” you screamed as he rammed into you hard, rocking your body forward, and your head falling forward. Your eyes were huge as you swallowed thickly, legs trembling as your walls moved rapidly around his cock. Oh shit that felt so good.

“Oh god oh god oh god.” Your clit throbbed in rhythm with your pulsing walls as he felt so damn large inside of you right now. He wasn’t small, but fuck, he felt even bigger whenever he took you from behind.

Your stomach tightened as you loved to be praised by him, making you feel all warm and fuzzy. But also filled with lust when he did it when he was balls deep inside of you. “Hope you won’t leave stains on your pants,” you teased him weakly as you tried to restart your brain. That thrust made your brain go offline for a second. Spreading your legs wider, you started to move back and forth again - fucking yourself on his cock.

As soon as you began moving, his own hips sprung into action, ramming his cock into you with fever. Kissing your neck, he chuckled. "If it does, everyone will know how satisfied you made me." Of course he wouldn't be able to walk around with stained pants, but it was a fun thought to play with. Good thing he had spare in every club he owned. You never knew what could happen when you had a little imp as sugar baby.

Moaning loudly, he leant back so he could watch his cock disappear into you, eyes half hooded as a flush was prominent on his cheeks. Underneath his dress shirt, his nipples pebbled, begging to be touched. Just like yours must be doing. "You're giving everyone a show, babe. Show them how much you love having your cock inside of you."

Your cheeks flamed at the dirty words he told you, the tight hold he had on your hips so he could fuck you better. Know precisely what he was doing right now. He always fucking loved watching his cock disappear into your heat.

He made you make even louder, more wanton sounds as he spread your ass cheeks, making you tighten around him even more. “Oh fuck, Daddy it feels so good. You always feel so thick inside of me. Ah fuck fuck fuck.” You bit down on your bottom lip as you stared ahead of you, but didn’t process all the people who were dancing down on the main floor.

Blinking, your eyes switched focus, and you saw him fucking you from behind. Looking so fucking handsome, his hair sticking to his face as his lips were parted. Looking like the powerful man he was.

He took your words to heart, even if they were said in the middle of throes passion. HIs heart and mind didn't care, even if the rational part of his brain begged him not to think about it too much. It was only talking about his cock size, not his emotions. It was probably something you'd tell the other guys as well, as sex was a thing that caused a lot of words to run rampant. Ignoring the voice in his head, he grunted, speeding up his thrusts.

Meeting your eyes in the reflection, he smiled, some of his emotions slipping through. You were beautiful with your hair tousled, full mouth open and panting as you met his thrusts. He knew you sometimes didn't appreciate your looks, but as he watched you he knew your beauty could rival that of a goddess.

Moving your hand between your thighs, you rubbed your clit hard as you were getting closer to coming. Your eyes stayed locked with his through the reflection of the glass as you wanted him to see what he was doing to you. How good he made you feel and only him. The only one who you called Daddy. Only one who you dared to rely on.

He was...fantastic. Your heart became heavy for a second before the endorphins he rammed through your systems swept the emotions away again. “So close. Oh fuck so close. Ah. Please, please.” Your back arched and hips pushed back against him harder, tightening so much more as muscles quivered and trembled.

Squeezing your hands, he pushed his chest against you firmer, enveloping you in his being. Having you stumble into his life had been one of the most amazing things that could happen, and he would be sad to see you leave, when that day came. So for now, he wanted to enjoy this fully.

"Come babe, come for Daddy. Come for me." In the end, he let it become personal, asking you to come for him because you wanted it, not because he was your Daddy. He sorely wished he could be more for you, but he supposed he would have to be content with such stolen moments, where the world seemed to come to a stand still.

Turning your head, you caught his lips. Kissing him so sweetly even though what you were doing was dirty and hard. Absolutely filthy. His fingers joining you and rubbing your clit better than you could. In the time together he had learned every spot of yours, every touch that drove you wild.

It brought tears to your eyes as it made you wonder about more. Wishing for more. Kissing him with more emotion, you tipped over the edge. Coming around his thick length powerfully as you twitched and bucked back against him, the pleasure washing over you and drowning you like a warm bath.

His presence so powerful as he held you, holding you safe while you shattered in his arms. His powerful kisses putting you back together as you felt reborn. you adored him. But would never tell him. Didn’t want to ruin the fragile thing that you had as you didn’t want to lose him. Not because of his money, but the friend he was becoming.

Thrusts becoming erratic, he kissed you back sloppily before moaning against your lips, his own mouth hanging open as he pushed his hips as hard as he could against you. His cock twitched, your walls massaging him through his orgasms as his balls contracted and white seed painted your insides.

It made the hairs at the end of his neck stand up, the emotion of it all becoming almost too much. Soon enough he'd need to tell you what he was feeling. It was unfair to keep this up, while he wanted more. Something he was unsure you desired as well.

Holding you for a second, he panted, coming down from his high as he squeezed your hand once again, his other hand landing on your hip, caressing gently.

"Thank you." For everything. For being with him, for offering your wonderful body and heart to him. Even if he didn't hold your heart the way he desired, it was still a taste of it. A tease.

Your eyes were closed as you focused on your breathing, a weak chuckle escaping through the pants as he was still ball’s deep inside of you. Having you made all sticky and sweaty. “You’re welcome, Nyx.” Anything to make him happy. He may not notice it, but often you just watched him. He often asked you over to join him in his office while he worked, or just at his apartment. And...there was always a sense of loneliness in him. Something that haunted him, he may not even notice it. So you always tried to make him laugh, to dispel whatever darkened his thoughts.

Yeah maybe not something a sugar babe should do, but it was just in your nature to take care of people as well. It was only fair right? He paid your expenses and what not in exchange of companionship. The least you could do was give him genuine care back, genuine companionship.

Kissing your cheek, he let his lips linger for a moment too long to be seen as simply a sugar daddy kissing his babe. But he didn't care. Not right now. You deserved some truth, and even if he couldn't offer it to you yet, he could give you some sliver of insight at least.

Stepping back, he pulled out of you carefully, making sure you felt as little discomfort as possible, before slipping your panties back in place, trapping his cum inside of you. It made him smirk, and a sense of pride rush through him. He'd command you to go out there, while still having his cum dripping into your panties, and continue dancing. No one but you and him would know what had transpired, and it made his spent cock twitch in a feeble attempt.

Caressing your ass gently, he slid the dress back in place. "Ready to go back out there, Y/N?" he asked while he kissed your neck.

“You’re a pervert,” you drawled amused as you wiggled your nose, feeling his cum inside of you and slowly trickle out - staining your panties. Your inner thighs slick with your juices. You could still feel his lips on your cheek, the warmth of his body against mine. Little aftershocks made your inner walls twitch faintly.

“I’ll see you later then?” you asked softly as you turned to him, adjusting his tie and adjusting his shirt back in his pants so no one would know what he had been up to. Looking like the presentable business owner again. Your thumb brushing over his cheek to brush away the lipstick stains. The whole time, a soft gentle look decorated your face.

Having tucked away his exposed member, he smiled tenderly and leaned into your touch as you worked on his clothes. It made him feel loved in a sense. Covering your hand with his, he met your eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured, savouring your touch before kissing you again. The relationship the two of you had was starting to develop into something more, even if the two of you were both afraid to voice your feelings. It would take time, but as he watched you walk out the door, he hoped it would happen sooner rather than later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
